The worst of times, can give birth to Great things
by Ultrabots8
Summary: This story takes place in a alternate timeline of the anime. Losing someone dear to you is bad, it effects the person by changing their personality or give them a motive to be the best. Ash loses a mother and Azelf loses a dear old friend.
1. Prologue

**This** **is a story that I've been thinking in my head for a long time, and I think it's time to bring it to life. This story takes place in a different Pokémon world which is very different to the one in the anime.**

**#1 : Trainers must go to school and will not receive their starter Pokémon before they graduate, they finish around at the age of 18 years old. All future trainers in different regions go to their respective big school, the size of a palace. There is a school in every towns and cities on ever region.**

**-A. Future trainers in the school are given Pokémon only to gain experience in battling and demonstrations.**

** -B. When they finish with school, they can choice which region to start with, and gain their starter Pokémon depending on the region they pick.**

**# 2 : The main character's ( Ash Ketchum ) life, personality and trait are completely different from the anime.**

**Age: **

**Ash Ketchum: 17 Years Old**

**N Harmonia: 16 Years Old**

**Anthea and Concordia: 16 Years Old**

**Note: This story doesn't just focus on Ash Ketchum, it also involved two others.**

* * *

Ashton Auran Ketchum was a poor unlucky soul, threw out during and outside of school. He is bullied every single school days, mostly from Gary Oak who thought he will become a powerful Pokémon trainer just because his grandfather was a scientist, who is the famous Professor Oak. Outside of school, he had to suffer of seeing his sick poor mother who is suffering from an unknown disease, the disease is really so strong, not even modern medicine and Pokémon healing moves can treat it, not even slow it down.

For years Delia Ketchum suffered from this disease from around when Ash was seven years old, which worried him since day one, but Delia keep telling that she'll be okay. Ash was always by her side beside when he is in school. Since his mother was sick, Ash was studying a lot of books in science and technology ever since Delia got sick, in hope of finding a cure. He was so fascinated with technology, he even made some designs of appeared what to be future high-tech equipment, he keeps them to himself and his mother.

Even though he's bullied at school, he actually have some friends, his childhood friends; N, Concordia, and Anthea. During lunch, they would talk of how much they want to meet and befriend Pokémon when they go start their journey, but that was mostly spoken from Ash. N, Concordia, and Anthea mostly talk about how they want to heal and take care of Pokémon.

N dreamed about a special powerful group of people, who protects and look over wild Pokémon from poachers and evil organization, even look over captured Pokémon from harsh trainers.

Concordia and Anthea dreamed about of having their own big class to teach of how to heal Pokémon who are suffering from physical and emotional wounds.

Ash was in peace when he is with his mother or with friends.

But until one faithful day changed everything. The disease finally took its toll on Delia, she died when she was in the store to get groceries. The funeral was long and sad, only Ash, his friends, and friends of the Ketchum family came to the funeral. It was the worst day of his life, no single person never seen someone this sad in their life before, they could even see a sad aura surrounding Ash.

When everyone else left, Ash stayed in front of his mother's tombstone which reads.

**Here lies Delia Ketchum**

**R. I. P**

**1972 - 2013**

It started to rain, quite fitting for this sad day. He stayed there for hours, Ash's clothes and hair were already soggy, he only just stand there and look at the tombstone. When the sun rises, Ash started to go back home, when he was near his house, he saw someone standing in front of the house, it was Professor Samuel Oak with a big briefcase in one hand, who was also in the funeral.

"Ash," He called out. "glad that your finally back home."

He said nothing to the famous professor and went pass him to his house. Prof Oak sigh, he was never in good terms with the boy since his grandson always picked on him , the professor tried to help with the situation by asking his grandson to behave, but that didn't always work.

The professor went inside and saw Ash coming downstairs with dry clothes and hair. "What do you need Oak?"

" I came here to say I'm sorry for your lost. "

" Well then, go away. "

Prof. Oak put the briefcase on the table of the living room. "That's not all," He opened up the brief case. "I came to give you one of these." He show Ash of what's inside, which was eighteen pokéballs, each have a name in front of them, there were the names of all the starters.

Ash just started at the briefcase. " Why? I thought I can only get one when I graduate. "

"Because it was Delia's last wish." The professor answered.

When he heard his dead mother's name, he listen carefully to professor.

Professor Oak continued. "She wanted you to become strong as possible." He pick up the opened briefcase and show it in front of Ash. "I was able to pull some strings so you can choose one of these Pokémon."

Ash look at each pokeball, after a while he finally said. "Got anything else other than these in your lab?"

" Why not choose one of these? "

" Because I want to start differently than the others. "

Prof. Oak smiled " I knew you would say that, " He close the briefcase and put it down. " you told that to your mother once, and she then told that to me, " He took out another pokeball from his lab coat. " it's a good thing I came prepared. " He handed the pokeball to Ash. " Call it out and find out what's inside. "

Ash gladly took the pokeball and open it, out came a small yellow creature which has big red cheeks and a lightning shaped tail, it cried out. "Pika-Pikachu. '

"A Pikachu. " Ash said as he kneel down to the yellow creature's height. The Pikachu look at its new trainers and immediately sense something bad happened it him, the Pikachu started to cry for the trainer and jumped into his lap.

Prof. Oak smiled at the scene, he love seeing a moment between a new trainer and his/her starter Pokémon. He took out a red device from his lab coat.

"Here Ash," He handed him the device. ",take this Pokedex to show that you're a new trainer," The young man took the Pokedex. " Now, which region you want to start first?"

" That's easy, I pick Sinnoh. " Ash answered as he petted his new Pokémon, who squeal in delight.

Prof. Oak nob and started to leave with briefcase, but before he left, he said . "Come to my lab tomorrow to get your ticket to go to Sinnoh."

When he was about to leave, Ash stopped him. " Prof Oak? Can you do me a big favor. "

" What's that Ash? "

" Can you look after this house, while I'm gone. "

" Sure Ash. " Prof. Oak answered.

* * *

** *Lake Valor in Sinnoh;Time: Night Time***

Inside the famous cave of Lake Valor, sat a small blue creature with two identical tails, he was roll up into a ball. Ash Ketchum wasn't the only one who has a worst day. Like Ash, he lost someone very important to him, no it wasn't his mother, it was a friend.

Then another creature came inside the cave, it walked in all fours of his legs, he has of what appeared to be a red and yellow mask.

"Hello Azelf." The creature with the mask said.

"Hi Entei." Azelf replied

"Did you hear?" Entei said. " That horrible Darkrai is finally gone from our lives. "

That affected Azelf, but did not show it.

"He does nothing but give out nightmares and destroy everyone's dreams and goals."

Azelf still did not show any emotions.

"I hated him since I've heard of him like the others."

Azelf was about to explode.

"With him gone, we can now live in pea-" Entei got blasted by a shadow ball and fall to the ground

"SHUT UP ! ! !" Screamed Azelf.

Entei tried to get up "Azelf, what are you..." He then got blasted by another shadow ball and this time was shot into wall of the cave.

Azelf teleported in front of him with electricity sparking in one hand, he than punched Entei in the gut making him paralyzed.

"Azelf, ... this is... not like you." Entei barely said thanks to the paralysis.

"You don't know anything about me." Azelf hissed as he put one hand on Entei's head.

"Wait...what... are-" Entei did not finish as he felt his mind was being painfully manipulated by Azelf's physic powers. " AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" The scream of agony made flying Pokémon who heard it flew away.

Azelf look around his cave. _"I have enough of this place." _He then prepared a Hyper Beam between his hands by making a orange sphere, after a while a grew in the size of a car. He launched the powerful Hyper Beam destroying almost the entire cave. Azelf panted of losing so much energy leaving his body, but he ignored it. He flew out of the cave.

When he was outside, he landed on the grass outside of the lake, he then started glowing, he started to get taller and also lost his tails. After the light faded away, there stood a 13 year old young man with blue hair and yellow eyes, who wore a light blue t-shirt with a blue vest and dark blue jeans with red trims. Azelf then started running without looking back at his now destroyed cave.

* * *

**- Pro. Oak gave Ash the Sinnoh Pokedex, I like that Pokedex version better and I like the Sinnoh Region more that the other regions because of the cooling Pokémon and legends**

Like it? Love it? Then Review it.

No flames, everyone hates that.


	2. Sad Memories revealed and Departing

Most of you readers are probably wondering of what happened before the last part in the previous chapter, you'll find that out as this story continues. By the way, I got inspired by three stories to parts of this story.

"Lonely" By Black Twilight Wolf

"Unlegendary" By CrystalTamer13

and

"Bleeding Darkness" by animefan4eva5

So let's give these three authors a round of applause.

Note

Pokemon** (a name)**

A name **(Pokémon)**

Now, enjoy the chapter

* * *

Azelf stop running, he was now very far away from his cave.

_"Finally, away from that damn place."_He thought as he started to glow again and transform from his gijinka form to his original form.

He thought back to a certain memory._"The way to the village starts at a tower, close to a forest, with a Spiritomb keystone on top of it, which is close to Celestic Town."_He then flew away at great speed.

* * *

*** Celestic Town ***

It took him about an hour or two to reach the small town, he notices the tower outside of the town and it was in front of a forest.

Another memory came to his head. "_ If you keep going from there, you'll notice slash marks on trees, follow those marks and they'll lead you to the village, you'll know you made it there when the slash marks disappears. "_

Azelf went into the forest and saw the marks on the trees, he started following them. It was hard to follow them because the trail was not straight, there a lot of twists and turns, it took Azelf a long time before he made it to the entrance of the village, which were big bushes. When he was about to enter, three identical Weaviles jump down from the tree branches above.

"Identify you self." One of the Weaviles ordered with their claws preparing Metal Claw. They did know who was there in front of their village.

"It's that nice way to say to a legendary?" Azelf said harshly as he levitated closer to the three Weaviles and they got a better look of him which startled them.

They went to their claws and knees. "Forgive us." Begged from the leader of trio.

"It's alright." That was Azelf only said to the three as he went past them and into the bushes.

When Azelf came out from the other side, he was amazed at what he saw. Sneasels and Weaviles were getting along fine with each other, Tyrannitars were spending time and protecting their younglings, Murkrows and Honchkrows were flying gracefully on the sky, a Bisharp was training young Pawniards how to fight as group, baby Zorua were practicing their illusions with their mothers,and Umbreons were eating with their baby Eevees. The entire village of dark type Pokémon were get along with each other peacefully.

One female Zoroark**(Jinx)** was the first to see the being of will power, she walked up to Azelf.

"Master of will power,why did you come here?"Jinx asked. Azelf look closely at the dark type

"You probably know Darkrai, who knows this place, right?"Azelf said.

Jinx nob."Yes, he comes here and visits us to play with our younglings, they love it when he visits."She replied.

"I came here to tell you the bad news."Azelf with sorrow voice

"What bad news?"Jinx said with worry in her voice.

"Darkrai,"Azelf began."he did suicide, he killed himself a couple of days ago."

The female Zoroark was beyond shocked,she started shaking and panicking,Azelf tried to her to calm her."No...no...no,first my mate and now this! ! !"

What she said made Azelf confused."What do you mean?What happened to your mate?"

Jinx look at Azelf with a shock face."Didn't master Darkrai tell you?"

"Tell me what?"Azelf said with a confused expression.

Raven sigh."It is better that I show you."She said as she lead Azelf to somewhere.

Bystanders heard the conversation, most of them have their head down in grief, they knew what Raven is talking about. A female Sneasel**(Renita)**, a female Honchkrow**(Raven)**,a female Bisharp**(Tresa)**,and a female Umbreon**(Nyx)** look at Azelf with sympathy and hoping that he'll take the bad news good.

* * *

While leading Azelf, Jinx started a conversation with him.

"You already know my mate, he visited you before," Jinx said without looking back at him. "his name was Shadow."

Azelf instantly recognized the name. "Yes, I remembered him, he came to my cave with Darkrai and others. I had fun when they visited." Azelf said to her "Wait, what do you mean 'was' ?"

Jinx didn't reply, she just continue to lead him. Azelf doesn't like where this was going.

After a while, they made it to their destination, it was a clearing in the forest.

When they first got there, Azelf found five Pokémon made tombstones. He didn't like the looks of this, he turned to Jinx, who came up to one of the tombstones.

Azelf look closely at the specific tombstone and found the name Shadow. His eyes widen at this, he then look at the rest of the tombstones and found the names of four more dead Pokémon. There was Izo **(Weavle)**, Hayato **(Honchkrow)**, Kei **(Bisharp)**, and Usagi **(Umbreon)**. Azelf recognized the names and he met these Pokémon before, they visited him once before with Darkrai, when they were alive.

Azelf turned to Jinx, who was crying in front of her now dead mate's tombstone. "H-how d-did this happened ?" Azelf said with a shock and hurt voice. He started to shake.

"They were killed." Jinx simply said to him.

"By humans ! ! ! ? ? " Azelf exclaimed in anger

The female Zoroark shook her head. "No, they were killed...by Pokémon who hated us and Darkrai." Azelf's eyes widen, anger started boiling inside him. "They killed them because they were friends with Darkrai. The Pokémon who hated us thought we were making a plan of taking control of this forest, but we never did. The strongest of them raided my mate and his friends one night."

Anger took over and he couldn't take it anymore, he prepared a thunder punch and launched it to a nearby tree, tumbling the tree down. Jinx saw that coming so she wasn't fazed by it.

"I'll leave you alone," Jinx said as she started to leave. "take all the time you want here."

Azelf calmed down as he levitated in front of the tombstones.

"Hi guys." He said.

* * *

The second Jinx returned to the village, Renita, Raven, Tresa and Nyx speed up to her.

"How did master Azelf took the bad news." Renita asked with worry.

"He took his anger on a tree." Jinx answered. "Right now, he needs some alone time."

The others nob in agreement and they all went to their daily lives in the Dark type village.

* * *

***Th****e next day. Time: Morning Location: Kanto***

Ash had already gotten his ticket to Sinnoh from Prof. Oak, he was now at the docks with his Pikachu,who doesn't like to be inside a pokéball,but like to be on his trainer's right shoulder, about to go to the cruise ship to take them to their destination,the Sinnoh Region. When he was about to take one step into the cruise ship, he heard people calling his name.

"ASH ! ! ! ! ! !"

He turned around and saw his childhood friends running to him. They stop when they were in front of him, the trio were gasping for air from the running.

"Hey guys." Ash said nonchalant to his friends.

"Ash, we heard about what happen when you went back home." N was the first to say.

Concordia then said."We would like to say that we're going to miss you,"

",and good luck in your journey." Anthea finished.

Ash smiled and started to cry a little. " Thanks guys, I'm going to miss you three too. "

N smiled. "Promise us one thing Ash."

"What is it?"

"Help and protect Pokémon where ever you go." N replied with a smile as did Concordia and Anthea

"You can count on me on that N." Ash said with a smile as he put out his hand.

N shook his hand, Anthea then step into the conversation between the two and held up a camera. Ash saw what was going on and knob. The three took pictures with Ash and Pikachu in three separate pictures and they did a group photo.

Ash step inside in the cruise, which was now setting sail to Sinnoh, he look back after a while and saw his friends waving to him goodbye, he wave back in return. A tear fell from his right eye, sad to leave so soon from where he was born and leaving his childhood friends.

* * *

**The names I gave to the dark type Pokémon are names that I found in the internet that means dark, night, or moon or anything related to dark.**

Please review of what you think about this chapter


	3. Meeting A New Friend

Here's chapter 3

Note:

**(1) Azelf and Pokémon from the Dark Type village won't be appearing in this chapter.**

**(2) Ash's clothes are his Sinnoh clothes, I forgot to mention that in the last chapter, but I think some or most of you must have figured that out.**

**(3) You'll learn some more about Ash's traits in this chapter, for example: serious and smart.**

* * *

Ash was walking to his assigned room on the cruise. While walking, he notice Pikachu's ears were twitch and he was looking at a different direction then forward. Ash look where his starter was looking at and saw a brown haired girl wearing a white beret, a backpack, a green shirt that hugs her hourglass figure, a white skirt, black socks, and pink shoes. The girl was carefully looking over a corner.

The girl doesn't know that she's spotted because her back was turned to Ash.

Ash sneak up behind her and tap on her shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

The girl turn to who is behind her, she started to sweat and blush a little. "H-hi." She said nervously.

"Hello miss." Ash said politely. He's very polite thanks to his mother, he only did for her. "Are you lost?" He said kindly, but you can clearly see that he was eyeing the girl suspiciously which made the girl more nervous.

"N-no." The girl nervously said.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I-I'm not hiding."

"Then explain to me why you are here where not much people are around." His voice is starting become demanding

"Pika-pika." Ash's starter agreed, he glared at the girl as his cheeks sparked in electricity and that frighten her.

"I...I..." The girl began, but she's nervous to continue. She then freaked out when a security guard of the cruise ship was near them, but he didn't notice...yet. "Please help me, please." She begged as she pointed to the guard. Ash look at the security guard, then back to the girl, who now has a really frightened face then before.

"Please, I don't want to go back *sniff*." She started to cry.

Ash took her hand. "Come with me." He ordered as he pulled her away from the guard. Their running didn't made enough loud sound to alert the guard.

* * *

The two are now in Ash's assigned room, which is simply a room that has a single bed that can hold two people, two porthole windows ,a desk, and a bathroom.

The girl was sitting on the bed while Ash was standing with his arms cross.

"What's your name?" He asked, but it was more demanding then asking.

"Bianca Kanon." She replied while avoiding eye contact. "What's yours ?"

"Ash Ketchum." He replied and then said with a stern voice. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't tell the captain of the ship or any guards that you sneak into the ship without a ticket."

Bianca started to cry again. "Please...I don't want to leave." Tears fell to the floor really quickly, pretty soon there could a river.

Ash can tell that she wasn't playing around because Pikachu is showing sympathy for her. Ash read a book more than once before that stated that Pokémon feel sympathy towards humans who are truly sad. He sit next to her on he bed and put a supportive and firm hand on her shoulder.

"What is your reason for sneaking here?" Ash said, only this time it wasn't demanding, but kind, soft and supporting. "Your parents might be worried about you."

Bianca sniffle. "I *sniff* don't have parents." She declared.

That touched Ash's soul. _"No parents ?" _Pikachu went to her lap and give her a hug, Bianca returned it. "What happened to them ?" Ash hesitated a little because he doesn't want to open up any sad memories, he then regretted saying that when Bianca started to cry harder, so he fixes that. "You don't have to answer."

Bianca continued to cry, Ash pulled her head to his chess to comfort her. She let go of Pikachu and wrap her arms around Ash and then continue to let out more tears while Ash rub her back.

After 30 minutes, Bianca stopped crying, crying so much made her groggy, and Ash's vest is now soggy.

"Feeling better now." Ash said softly to her while still rubbing her back. He felt her nob in his chess, he let go of her and stand up from the bed while putting a hand on her shoulder. "You get some sleep. Okay?"

Bianca sniff. "Okay." She said as she stand up, took off her backpack,shoes and beret and settle them down against the bed. "So does that mean...your not telling on me." She said while looking him with hope that she wont be ratted on.

"Yes," Ash assured her as he open up the blanket for her. ",now get some sleep and don't worry."

Bianca smiled as she started to a cry, but they are happy tears, not sad one. "Thank you." She said to Ash as she took off her shoes and then went bed.

* * *

*** A couple of hours later ***

While she was sleeping, Ash was studying books on Pokémon, the books are from the school, trainers can keep them if they want once they graduate. Ash already memorized most of every page on every book before leaving the academy. After a long time of reading, Ash was getting hungry.

"I'll be getting something to eat for all of us." Said Ash to Pikachu. "Keep an eye on her." His starter nob, Ash then left.

After a while after Ash left, Bianca slowly woke from her sleep. When she was fully awake, she find Ash, only his Pikachu was in the room with her. Pikachu jump into her lap.

"Pika." Pikachu cooed as he rub his cheek against her. Bianca smile heart fully at the mouse Pokémon and pet him on the head, which made Pikachu squeak in delight. "Pika-chu!"

Bianca giggled as she grab her backpack with her free hand. "Hey Pikachu, can you pose for me ?"

"Pika?" The mouse Pokémon titled his head in confusion. Bianca pulled a sketching pencil and a sketch.

"Just stand right okay and look cool if you want." Bianca said as she started drawing. Pikachu then saw what she meant and he just stand there in front of her with a pose.

Bianca giggled at the pose, thinking it was cute and funny. She concentrated and carefully make a beautiful sketch copy of Pikachu, which actually took a long time for like twenty minutes now.

Seeing Pikachu getting irritated with pose, Bianca said. " You can rest Pikachu." In an instant, Pikachu drop off of the pose. Bianca continued sketching, now with an image of the pose in her head.

The door open and came in Ash, holding two boxed lunches and a can of Pokémon food for electric types in. "I'm back." Pikachu came up to him, anxious for the Pokémon food. Ash lowered to his starter's height and gave him the now opened can food. "Here you buddy." He said as he petted him.

"Here's your Bi-" He was about to finish, but he notice that Bianca's entire focus was on her sketch book, she doesn't even realize he's in the room. "What are you doing ?"

Bianca instantly closes her sketch book when she finally realized Ash was back in the room. "No-nothing." She said nervously while holding the sketch closed to her chess.

Ash sit next right next to her, Bianca move away from. "Bianca, I told you before, I'm not ratting you out." He assure her. "So stop being nervous around me."

Bianca look at her sketch, then to Ash. She saw his face with worry and a hit of hurt of not being trusted. She hesitantly hand over her precious sketch book. Ash put the boxed lunches down and gently took it from her.

He turned to the first page and was amazed to find a beautiful colored sketch of a park, the next page were amazing colored sketches of trees. He turned to other colored pages, he's completely amazed of her sketches. While he was looking at her sketch book, Bianca just sit looking quite embarrassed, but that soon changes when Ash said.

"This is really amazing Bianca." He said to her with a warm smile, Bianca's eyes widen. "You have an amazing talent, I'm actually jealous."

Bianca look directly at him with wide eyes, that made Ash creep out and worried. "Something wrong?"

She stood up from the bed. "You actually think my drawings are amazing."

Ash shook his head. "I don't think, I know." He said as he look at the nearly complete sketch of his Pikachu. "Like I said before, you have an amazing talent." He then notice Bianca is starting to cry again. "What's wrong now, Bianca?"

His answer was a bear crushing hug from the crying brunette, who has a bright smile on her. "Nothing's wrong, it's just that your the first person who ever complicated to my art."

Ash returned the hug, while carefully not crumpling the sketch book. "So I'm the first person who saw your sketches."

Bianca let go of him, now having frown pasted to her face. "No...a lot of people have seen them, but..." She trailed.

"But what." Ash said wanting for her continue.

"They...they did the opposite of what you did." She said in sorrow.

Seeing that she revealed a very sad memory, Ash pulled her into a hug, which she gradually returned. He whispered. "Don't take a single word seriously from them, they are just jealous, just like me right now." He let go of her. "You must hungry, here." He said as he handed her one the boxed lunches.

They were now eating were freshly homemade sandwiches, after eating a third one, Ash started another conversation with her. "So what are you planning on doing in Sinnoh?"

Bianca took a while to find the words to answer. "I-I only came to this cruise to leave...my hard life." She said as she started to blush. "I didn't know exactly where this was going to."

"So you didn't know that this cruise is going to Sinnoh?" Bianca, now looking embarrassed, shake her head yes. "Since you now know, what are you planning?"

"I-I don't know exactly what to do." Bianca replied

Ash thought for moment. "Well you can come with me." He suggested

Bianca started to blush brightly after she heard that. "No-no, it's okay, I-I can take care of myself." She said quickly

"I may not know you that much, but I know enough that you can't take care of yourself." Ash said with an obvious voice.

"Y-yes I can." Bianca argued.

Ash look at her with half closed eyes "You got caught by me after this cruise set sail, you didn't know where this was sailing to before sneaking in, I know that your not a new trainer because you don't have a Pokéball with you and you also don't have any money." He countered.

Bianca was surprised at the last one. "H-how do you know that!?"

"I look inside your backpack while you were sleeping and I didn't find any." He explained not really caring he told her that.

"Wh-" Bianca was cut off.

"To make sure that you were telling the truth." Ash answered to her almost spoken question. "Now, are your coming with me or not ?"

The brunette sigh in defeat. "Alright fine, I coming with you." Pikachu jump happily into her hands for her answer. "Well at least I get to be around with this cutie." She said with a smile as she petted Pikachu

Ash just smile warmly at the sight in front of him.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I rushed things like bring Bianca into the story soon, but I couldn't think of one other than that for them to meet each other. I couldn't think of one of how Bianca is in Sinnoh other than Alto Mare. You'll learn more Bianca's past in this story later in future chapters.**

**Here's Bianca's Bio in this story**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown: Viridian City**

**Family / Relatives: None are known**

**Please leave a comment/review.**


End file.
